


Unholy Blood

by BlakRabbit



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dhampirs, Inaccurate Catholicism, Monster Hunters, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Inspired by one of Salmon95's fanart, newly ordained Deacon, Ash Callenreese, is partnered up with veteran Faith Militant, Father Max Glenreed, to fight the evils of the holy and secular realms of New York City as the election of a new Pope commences putting humanity, and their partnership, to the test.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon95/gifts).



"I've felt this...this 'thing' ever since I can remember. I don't know what it is or where it came from; all I know is that it's there."

"This 'thing', can you tell me more about it? Like, what it looks like or what it feels like?", the nun said with a soft voice.

The young child gives a hesitant answer, "Um...It's like when you haven't eaten in a long time. Sometimes, I can hear it say things."

"What does it say, Ash?"

" _Feed me_ ", Ash looks at the nun with shameful eyes and continues, "...but then, I catch myself saying it out loud, and it stops for a while. Sister Nadia, what's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Ash. Urges happen to us all the time. It is written in the scriptures that it is in our nature to sin, but we must remain vigilant and strive to be closer to God when we are on this mortal coil. It is up to us to be ready for God's forgiveness when he calls us to Heaven...", Nadia puts Ash's hands in hers, and gives a determined expression towards him, "...and you do want to be ready when that times comes, don't you?"

Ash straightens himself in the chair he sits in and says with fervor, "Of course, Sister Nadia!"

"Good!", Nadia looks at the grandfather clock that sits in the corner of her nursing office, "Look at the time; you should be going now. You wouldn't want to miss your teachings."

Ash gets up from the chair and just as he was about to head out he asks, "Sister Nadia?"

"Hm?"

"Where did they take your brother? Is he gonna be ok?"

Nadia gets up and stands face to face with Ash putting her hand on his shoulders, "Shorter will be fine, Ash. They just moved him to another house in a different diocese. Don't worry too much about him, ok?"

"Ok. I'm really sorry for...all of this. Honest.", Ash hangs his head low as his words weighed heavy on his heart, and has been since the incident, but Nadia lifts his head back up to direct his vision to her.

"Heed me, child. You have apologized enough for your transgressions, and also have done your penance to pay your redemption tenfold. We must push forward if we are to grow in the Lord's light."

Ash nods in confirmation, "Yes, Sister Nadia."

"Go on, or you'll be late."

As Ash runs off to head to his teachings Nadia sees him off with a bittersweet smile for she knew that eventually he would know just how different he actually was. As he continued to grow with the other children in the orphanage everyone noticed how young he still looked, but yet had excelled in any and every teaching given to him including some advanced teachings that the nuns themselves were learning. His daily meals of tomato soup and routine checkups certainly didn't go unnoticed to the other nuns as Nadia continued to care for Ash specifically for he was considered as a special case that needed more extensive care by the nurse-in-charge.

By the time he was 16, Nadia had made a request for him to Join the Jesuit society even though she knew he was still under the eligible age. After having many intellectual discussions with Ash the Jesuits decided to bring him in; they believed he had a higher calling. For one so young to have so much knowledge of the holy scripture among other subjects was quite extraordinary. The Jesuits were in need of someone like him for the world was being overran with chaotic beings hell-bent to destroy the delicate balance of man and monster.

As Ash was gathering his things from his bunk Nadia made sure he was alone to talk to him before he left the orphanage...

"Ash?"

"Sister Nadia?"

"Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, almost. Um...Sister Nadia? There's something I've been wanting to ask you for years, but I was always afraid to ask?"

"What is it, child? You can ask me anything."

"Why did you lie to me all those years? I'm not...human...am I?"

Nadia looked at Ash with hesitation, but came to her senses and confessed, "Ash, you are more special than you realize. I wanted to protect you, and I had to hold my tongue to keep you alive long enough for you to be able to defend yourself. Your intuitions have never steered you wrong about what you are. Here, I want to give this to you", she gives Ash an old book with tattered pages that was titled _Impia Sanguine_ , " This book belonged to my father who was also a Jesuit before he was called to Heaven. In this book lies your calling, however, I have marked for you a chapter that should give you more insight of your true nature. Ash, under no circumstances must you reveal your true nature to anyone. Your life depends on it."

Ash could tell by the fear in Nadia's eyes that she wasn't lying to him then. What he was could mean death for him if anyone found out. However, he was confident in himself to survive the outside world alone. He smiled back at Nadia, and said to her, "Thank you for everything, Sister Nadia." Ash pulled her in for a hug; the last hug he'll ever give to her for a long time. Nadia couldn't help but shed tears for him; the love and light he radiated felt no different to her regardless of his humanity or possible lack thereof. To her, he was just a little boy that was saved from the evils of the world around him. She was happy to have been given the role of his caretaker, and now she must give him up to the Jesuits society, a society that protects not only Nadia and the people of the holy realm, but also the secular realm where the world needs more guidance and order.

The nuns and the rest of the children see Ash off in the front of the orphanage waving and saying their good-byes; some with tears in their eyes. Ash walks up to the black, antique car parked in front of him, and standing there opening the car door for him is a very tall middle-aged man with his hair tied back wearing his priestly garb.

"A pleasure to see you again, Brother Callenreese. I'm delighted you have chosen to join our society."

"Thank you, Father Varishikov."

"Please, call me 'Father Blanca' or simply 'Father' if my name is too long to pronounce", Blanca said with a comforting smile.

Ash smiles back , "Yes, Father. You can call me 'Brother Ash'."

"Shall we be going?"

Ash puts his things in the trunk and gets in the car getting ready, and then, he hears Nadia from the crowd calling to him as she rushes to the car window.

Nadia with shortened breath says, "Here is some bottles of cranberry juice in case you get thirsty on the trip."

Ash chuckles, "Heheh Thanks, Sister Nadia. I'll drink these for sure."

"Take care of yourself, Ash. May God protect you."

"...I'll miss you, Sister Nadia."

"I'll miss you, too, child. I know you'll do wonders out there", Nadia backs away from the car and tries to hold back the tears as Ash rolls the window up and the car drives off to the Upper East Side of New York City where he begins his journey of finding his true calling and also his true nature.

\---

A couple of years pass, and Ash has surpassed his fellow brothers and priests with unprecedented speed and efficiency. So far, not only did he learn the holy scriptures from the Bible, but he also expanded his knowledge to several theologies which aided in his other skill that is required of him to serve the Lord, monster hunting. After several wars and with the advancement of technology it was beneficial to the Jesuits to continue this holy order of cleansing the Earth of the incorrigible and the ruthless. Ash had became an expert hunter with the help of his mentor, Father Varishikov, with whom he has been training with since he had first joined.

Today is a momentous day for Ash for this day is his ordination ceremony and he will become the youngest ordained Deacon from the Jesuit society at the young age of 18. Before the ceremony, he is still carrying on with his studies until it is time to prepare...

"You can't hit that from here, Father. Please admit that I have beaten you in this game."

Blanca stares diligently at the target which is about 70 yards away. Once he feels the wind direction he draws the long range crossbow, aims, and pulls the trigger sending the arrow flying in the air and landing on the target. Ash's eyes grew wide, and shares a look with Blanca.

"Remember, Brother Ash, the game is not over until it's over", Blanca says confidently as he walks back inside the church.

Ash with a grimace follows his mentor, "One more round! I almost had you that time."

"You didn't almost have me. I won, Brother Ash."

"That's 'Deacon Ash'."

"You haven't been ordained yet."

"I soon will be."

"In time."

As they both were walking the still and quiet halls, a brother had rushed to meet them, "Father Blanca, a word if I may in private?"

Blanca and Ash looked at each other wondering what could be so important. Blanca replies, "Of course. Brother Ash, please excuse my leave. It's almost time for your ordination. You should go and get ready for the time being." Blanca politely takes his leave, and Ash goes back to his domicile to get ready for the ceremony.

During Holy Mass, Ash was a bit nervous as he stepped up to the altar along with his other brothers being given their Holy Orders. There was no turning back for him now; he had became a part of the faith militant, a soldier of God. Ash took a deep breath as Father Blanca laid hands on his head giving him his gifts from the Holy Spirit. From reading the book Nadia gave him he wondered if all of this was in vain given he wasn't a full-blooded human, but he accepted this as a means to protect Nadia, the only one who loved and cared for him.

After the Mass, he went back to his domicile, and was putting his normal garb back on until he heard a knock on his door. As soon as he was decent he answered, "Come in."

Blanca had entered the doorway, "Deacon Callenreese, congratulations on your ordination."

"Thank you, Father."

"I apologize for cutting your celebration short, but you are needed in my office when you are done here."

Ash's expression had changed from being joyous to trepidation, "Yes, Father."

After a while Ash had knocked on Blanca's office door, and entered quietly as he saw the other newly ordained deacons surround Blanca's desk awaiting their abrupt news. Blanca had noticed that everyone was in his office so he starts to speak...

"Good evening, Deacons. First, I would like to congratulate you on a job well done in your studies. Your diligence and determination will soon be needed for this world for I have come upon some grave news. Our Holy Father, Pope Matthias VIII, has passed on leaving his Papal seat vacant to his elected disciples", Blanca hears the deacons reactions as it swells and dissipates wanting to hear more of what's happening, "Now, during these times, which are few and far between, are when humanity is at its weakest given there is no leader of morality and faith. The unholy that you have studied during your time here will reveal themselves in droves, and it is up to you to keep the evils at bay within our territory until the new Pope has been chosen and balance is restored. This is what you've trained for."

One of the deacons chimed in, "What's the plan, Father?"

"We have assigned you all a fellow Priest. You will partner with them, and go out to complete the assignments given to you by the society. Assignments will be sent you through your phones which will be given to you when you leave here. The society has already made your living, provision, and armory arrangements so no need to worry about food, a place to stay, or weaponry. Are there any other questions before I end this meeting?"

The deacons just stood there; some had the look of fear wondering if they'll survive the events about to come, and others with a fiery glow wanting to fight for whatever purpose they chose. With the silence in the room Blanca ends the meeting, and he gives everyone what they needed until it was just Ash who stands alone in the office wondering who he was partnered with.

Ash asks as his voice echoes in the empty room, "Who am I partnered with, Father? Am I partnered with you?"

Blanca gives a heavy sigh not wanting to even speak about it, "Ash, desperate times call for desperate measures..."

A black Harley boisterously parks in front of the Jesuit church. A mysterious man in black boots and a black Priest's robe steps off the bike stomping on the lit cigarette he threw on the ground. He makes his way up the front stairs and bangs on the church door.

"...unfortunately, this was not just my sole decision to make. The majority had decided to put you with arguably one of the best Priest Hunters this society has ever ordained."

"Better than you?"

"I stress the word 'arguably', Deacon Callenreese."

"Why is it unfortunate?", Ash asks with confusion.

"He's rather...unconventional in his hunting... as well as his lifestyle."

The mysterious man bursts through the office door unannounced while being followed by the winded brother who has been trying to chase him down. The man stood a bit shorter than Blanca, was about the same age if not a few years older, had a rugged face with a 5 o'clock shadow, and had a scent of cigarette smoke that lingered on him. His eyes met with Blanca's; his expression was rather cheery while Blanca's was very uninviting.

Ash was a bit intrigued by the man before him; he was curious of this man's story and was beginning to feel kind of happy about his new partnership.

Blanca reluctantly says, "Father Glenreed?"

"Hey, Father Blanca! How tha hell are ya'?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Ash are on their first assignment. What could go wrong, right?

Waiting patiently outside on his Harley, Max enjoys the sunset while lighting up another cigarette. He takes a meditative inhale of smoke into his lungs wondering if returning to the clergy was a good idea. Taking care of a kid was the last thing he'd thought he'd be doing as a Priest. He gave a small grin and a chuckle to himself knowing that Blanca wasn't too happy about it though; if teaching the new Deacon bad habits is what pisses Blanca off he was certainly going to enjoy it for what it's worth.

Finally, the front doors of the church open to find Ash quietly creeping out and shutting the door gently as to not alert the brothers inside. He rushes down the steps, and looks at Max and his rather large bike. Max's eyes grew wide at the sight of Ash; what was Ash wearing?

Ash says in disdain, "A bike? Father, I thought they got us a car."

"Cars ain't my style, and drop the 'Father', ok? It's just Max."

"Ok...'Just Max'.", Ash puts his knapsack in the side storage of the Harley, and sits behind his partner.

Max responds with a chuckle, "You got jokes, kid. Don't think for one second I didn't notice what you're wearing."

"Sister Nadia gave it to me. Father Blanca always said to have the element of surprise on your side."

"Did Blanca approve of your...attire?", Max asks with a raised eyebrow.

Ash whispers in Max's ear, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah?"

"So can I."

Max laughs out loud, "I like the way you think, kid! What do they call you?"

"Deacon, but you can call me just Ash."

"Alright, 'Just Ash', let's get the hell outta here."

Max revs up his Harley with his new partner sitting behind him grabbing onto him tightly as they zoom off towards their first assignment in the unholy underground of Manhattan.

* * *

**Assignment 1: Artie**

* * *

In the heat of the evening's hedonistic air the creatures of the underground stir to a mesmerizing hum of activity. Max parks his bike in the nearest alleyway that faces across a dimly lit dive bar that seems to be having a busy night.

After Max finishes his cigarette he hands Ash a few concealed weapons that wouldn't be detected by a pat-down. Ash quickly puts his weapons in his hiding places in such a flashy fashion that Max was impressed, and gave Ash a whistle of approval.

Ash smiles and says, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Remember, I lead and you follow, got it?"

"Yes, Sir."

They both make their way to the club with a confident stride; one wearing a Priest's robe and the other in a Nun's tunic and veil. The doorman puts his hand up stopping the two in their tracks and asks Max, " What the fuck you doin' here, Crucifix?"

Max responds with a submissive expression, "C'mon, don't be like that. Not in front of my new friend here, ok?"

" Where's the money you owe? You know the boss will cut you to pieces if you come in here and don't have it."

"I know. That's why I came down here. Are you gonna let me in or do I have to tell Artie you fucked him out of his money, huh?"

The doorman looks at Ash with a look of suspicion, and Ash simply stares with his doe-like eyes. Max intercedes, "The kid's cool. She helped me get the money together. Let us in."

The doorman lets out a frustrating huff, and decides to let them both in. They walk in and see the place full of corrupt beings doing the most horrible things from performing bloodlettings of a hapless humans to dismemberment to simply romping around naked doing sexual acts; it was all there. Ash was surprised at first seeing everything for the first time, but from hearing previous hunter stories while in study he simply let this experience happen, and pushes forward with Max's plan...whatever that is. They walk up to the bar to get a drink as to blend in with the crowd; most, however, despised seeing anything remotely religious, but some assumed it was just for show like a Halloween costume.

Max invites Ash to take a few shots of liquor with him, and Ash accepts for the sake of the moment. Ash drinking for the first time coughs and chokes a bit, and sees Max laughing at him while being pat on the back. Ash gives him a look of disapproval, "We didn't come here to drink, y'know."

"Would you relax? We're here, aren't we? Now all we gotta do is find Freddy wherever the hell he is. I know he's here that bastard."

"Why do you owe him money?"

"Long story, kiddo. Anyways, I gotta take care of some business."

Ash says confused, "Business?"

"I gotta take a shit, ok? Is that alright with you?" Max briskly walks towards the bathroom, and leaves Ash alone at the bar.

Ash tries to take another sip of his drink, but grimaces at the taste and plays with the glass's rim making the glass sing with the swipe of his finger. He randomly looks at the scene around him, and comes across a familiar face from the reflection of the bar counter's glass wall. Frederick "Freddy A" Arthur, one of the most ruthless underground drug lords to appear recently in Manhattan and their first assignment, walks into the space from his back office; with him 4 of his henchmen that seem have finished conducting business behind closed doors. They survey their surroundings seeing everybody having a good time until Ash caught Freddy's eye from across the bar. Ash seeing Freddy looking at him from behind he takes a deep breath, turns around on the bar stool, and faces the vampire drug lord with a flirtatious "come hither" expression. Freddy reading Ash's friendly gestures goes over to him with a pimp-esque swagger to get a better look at the green-eyed beauty.

While in the bathroom, Max was just about done doing his "business", and reaches for the toilet paper to find the toilet roll empty. He gives a big sigh, and mutters in sarcasm, "Fuckin' great."

Freddy makes it to the bar, and could smell the sweet aroma of Ash's blood which aroused him. As Ash continued to play with the glass Freddy starts to speak, "I haven't seen you here before, Crucifix? What's a sweet sister like you doin' in a place like this, huh?"

"I was looking for you, Artie. Max still needs to pay you, right?"

"That he does."

Ash spreads his legs a bit wider as an invitation to get closer, "Well, I've been sent here to pay his debt...in full."

Freddy is starting to like what he sees so he gets up close to Ash making the scent of his blood even worse than before; it was driving Freddy to not see straight, and he wanted to release his urges so badly but liked it when he restrains himself. He kisses Ash slowly and deeply; their moans could be heard in their immediate area of the bar with eyes all directed on them.

Ash whispers into Freddy's ear, "Lift up my tunic for a surprise you'll never forget."

Freddy can tell where this was going, and he wanted every bit of it. He slowly puts his hand up Ash's tunic to feel something very different than he thought. Freddy says in confusion...

"What the- *gasp*"

"Surprise", Ash whispers in Freddy's ear as he stabs him deeply in the heart with his concealed silver blade. Freddy starts to shriek, and dissolve into ashes alerting everyone in the bar there was danger. Ash took Freddy's gun, and shoots the 2 nearest henchmen straight through the forehead jumping across the bar counter for cover before reinforcements arrive. Among the chaos in the bar one of the tables gets knocked over accidentally barricading the bathroom door.

Max hears gunshots from the bathroom stall and yells, "Holy shit!" As he tries to leave the bathroom he notices the door is not budging. In a panic he tries to yell for Ash, but his cries are in vain as Ash reloads his gun and is in a firefight with Freddy's crew. Ash runs to the end of the bar counter to flank the henchmen, and manages to take out another one. A bullet from another henchmen almost catches Ash but he dodges just in time as sparks fly towards his face making him panic a little inside.

Ash yells, "Max! A little help here!"

"I wish I could, Ash! Hold on!" Max continues to struggle to get out of the bathroom as he starts to ram the door with his shoulder.

Ash couldn't hold at the bar counter for too long; somehow more henchmen that were unaccounted for came out of the back office to attack Ash. He takes a smoke bomb, and uses it as cover to run away from the counter to towards the restrooms, but couldn't make it quite there getting caught by random bullets whizzing by him. He flips over a table to use as cover, and realizes he has one magazine left. Ash reloads his last magazine, takes another deep breath to refocus, peeks his head out to count how many henchmen are left. Ash tells himself, "7 guys. 6 bullets. This is bullshit!"

Meanwhile, Max could slowly feel the barricade move so he kept ramming his shoulder against the bathroom door. Max grunts, "Trapped in a fuckin' bathroom. This is bullshit!"

Ash peeks out from the table, and takes out 1 henchman. After a slew of bullets Ash runs towards a support beam taking out 2 more, but missing a shot. Ash breathes heavily behind the support beam hearing the bullets hitting metal, sparks flying everywhere around him. Trying to catch his breath Ash feels a sudden jerk of his tunic as a henchman grabs him from his cover spot, and they struggle for power. Ash yells from the top of lungs, "MAX! STOP FUCKIN' AROUND AND HELP ME!"

"I'M FUCKIN' TRYIN', KID!", Max changes his tactic to simply kicking the door out of frustration.

The bullets start to fly again, and Ash wins the power struggle using the henchman's body as bullet cover. Once he was close enough to the last 2 henchmen he uses his silver blade to fatally take down the vampire he used as cover. The henchman turns into ashes, and Ash shoots 1 henchman in the forehead and taking the last one down with his blade. Once Ash recovered his breath he pushed the table barricading the bathroom out of the way, and Max uses a final kick to reveal himself armed and ready to fight...

"THERE'S NO NEED TO FEAR, FATHER GLENREED IS...", Max sees the bar cleared out with only Ash looking at him unimpressed, and says with disappointment, "...here."

Ash slow claps, and oozes in sarcasm, "I'm so glad you were here when 'shit' hit the fan, pops."

"Hey! I told YOU to follow MY lead, remember? If you'd let me finish taking a shit this assignment would've been a lot easier to handle."

"Woah! Don't turn this around on me; I saw an opportunity, and I went for i- AH SHIT!"

Ash winces in pain, feels where the pain is on his torso, and his hand gets covered in blood; one of the stray bullets in the fight had caught its target, and the adrenaline Ash had was covering his pain the whole time. Both Max and Ash were speechless for a few seconds, and then Ash goes limp falling in Max's arms.

Ash says with pain, "Max..."

"Oh my God! Hold on, Ash! I'll get you outta here! You're gonna be ok, alright?",Max quickly picks his wounded partner up, gets on his bike with Ash still in his arms, and zooms off to his place without a trace before the police gets there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, kiddos! 
> 
> Wanted to at least post some progress of "Mashax"...yeah, it's a thing.
> 
> Thanks for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a placeholder for when I do continue this story. This intro may or may not change as I keep re-learning about Catholicism and other theologies for this. I hope you like it, and stick with me for it!
> 
> Will post at random due to some life changes.


End file.
